Such connections serve as a interfaces between the repeaters and the line cable in a submerged telecommunications link, eg. an optical fiber telephone cable under the sea.
For manufacturing reasons, the repeaters and the line cable are not joined together until a final assembly stage.
With optical fiber cables, this final assembly operation requires the connection to include means for taking up the excess lengths of fibers which are necessary for joining optical fibers.
In shallow waters, eg. in depths down to about 400 meters (m), it is necessary to protect the line cable with steel armoring and an outer sheath of thermo-plastic in order to reinforce the cable against accidental damage from fishing nets and anchors.
In depths greater than 400 m, armoring is not required.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a cable head or connection for interconnecting an optical fiber line cable and a housing for equipment such as a repeater, said connection being capable of withstanding high mechanical forces without suffering damage, and being thoroughly watertight.